


love and all that crap (or "the cute one")

by Unst3adY



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Damian is my bby, Jon is a ray of sunshine, Jondami, M/M, Pining, batfam, but NO i have to write a fic, cursing, first fic, have mercy, i cant words, i dont have a idea, i have school, i will regret this tomorrow, im not an native english speaker, its really spontaneous, just so you know, okey i was reading over it again, really LOTS of cursing, really its midnight, sooooo, sorry - Freeform, wow i should stop tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unst3adY/pseuds/Unst3adY
Summary: a hopeless crush, annoying siblings (especially YOU Tim), the press, and questionable fashion choices. Damians life was a god damn teen tv show.





	love and all that crap (or "the cute one")

**Author's Note:**

> i don´t know why i did it, but ok here, my little creation, please inform me if i made mistakes (i surely will/have)  
> also thats a complete alternate universe, no superheros, no bad-assassin backround, just a good old high school Au (but Bruce is still his moody broody self, even if he isn´t in this one, and adopted all "Robins")

Damian was doomed.

Not only was the press up his ass, for no reason (he really didn´t planned to flip the group of jounalist off, fuck off), noooooo,that wouldn´t be enough, additionally he embarrassed himself in front of his (kinda) crush, and he just...

 

_Damian was annoyed, suprise suprise, Dick forced all of the siblings to wear a group outfit, for bonging or some equal stupid reason. Damian loves his siblings, most of the time, but that was a really dumb idea. He didn´t know where he found them but Dick had a shirt on with the label ´ im the annoying one`, Jasons was ´im the mean one´, Tim had ´im the innocent one´and he of all things had to wear ´im the cute one´._

_"I´m not cute, Grayson!"_

_Tim grinned mischievously. Tz´Innocant´_

_"A certain Sunny Boy probably would say something different."_

_Damian wasn´t red! Just...shit he hated when all of the attention was on him, that is, when he didn´t want it. Like now._

_Jason tried not to laugh as Dick looked at his baby brother with sparkling eyes and curiosity._

_"Son, are you in love?" You would think he joked but Dick was totally serious._

_"I´m not you son."_

_"Who is it ? Do i know him? Is he at this schoo-"_

_Damian put his hand on Dicks mouth, primarily to shut him up, but especially because ´Sunny Boy´ Jon Kent walked his way at this exact moment._

_"Hey Dami- eh..whats up?" He looked confused and Damian let go._

_Before he could answer, Tim stroll to Connor, but not before giving Damian a shit-eating grin, and Jason pull Dick over to Kori._

_He didn´t know if he should be happy that they wouldn´t potentionally embarrass him or be scared. Or no not scared, he never was scared, never will be, he was mysterious, unpredictable, cold-hearted, a masterm-_

_"Damian?"_

_The ´cute one´ snapped out of his totally valid characterization and looked at his...crush. YES he had a crush on Jon, but he would rather die than admin that out loud._

_"What?!"_

_Jon didn´t let himself be frighten away and smiled his typical megawatt smile. He never looked not confident. At least whenever Damien watched him. Not in a stalkerish way, more like ´he is near anyway´-way._

_"It suits you, you know."_

_"What?" Wow really intelligent._

_"You shirt, it suits you." Always the patience one._

_"Dick is a idiot, stupid idea, at least HIS matches him perfectly, annoying shit." Damian put his uninterested and cold image on, the one he was most familiar with._

_"HEY!" That was Dick. His stupid siblings and their stupid curiosity. It was hard enough talking to Jon, without them watching his every move, so they could make fun of him later. (except Dick, he would want to ´talk´, the very idea made him shudder)_

_"I wouldn´t say so," said Jon with a shy smile.  
Damian, who didn´t understand that the poor boy tried to flirt with him, shrugged._

_"Yeahh right, Jason is also 24/7 a fuckhead. But i tell you Tim is absolutly one-hundred percent NOT innocent, he´s a fu-"_

_"I..I mean you!" Jon interrupts, blushing. He didn´t thought it would be so hard to compliment Damian._

_"What?" Back at it again with the intelligent responses._

_Jon cough slightly and looked at his friend._

_"You are..cute. I mean, the cute one, i..between you brothers, not in general, not that you aren´t cute in general, i...eh..."_

_Jons confident from the beginning was washed away in the blick of an eye._

_"What?" Okey now Damian simple didn´t know what to answer. Did...did Jon think he´s cute? Like flirty, interested cute? Or friendly cute?_

_What the fuck!? (If he read the atmosphere, then he would know that Jon was clearly not just friend like friendly, but that was Damian, it was never easy with him)_

_And what does a Damian when he is embarrassed and fuzzy-headed? Yap exacly what you think._

...run away. God damn.

 

 

 

Damian wasn´t moping. 

"You´re moping", Jason said and kicks his little brother, who laid like dead, on the ground.

He wasn´t moping.

Next to him was his beloved bat-cow and on his back the house cat, which jumped frightened , when Jason kicked Damian.

"Alfred," Damian muttered. "Attack"

The cat jumped on Jason and digged its claws in Jasons face.

"Argg!! You devil child!"

While Jason had his battle, the other two pests walked in.

"Damian," admonished Dick and sighted at the antics of the two.

The adressed groaned, still laying on the floor.

"Alfred, come here." The cat immediatly let go and placed itself on top of Damian again.

Jason sighed with relief. He would have attacked right back, but Dick stopped him.

"Drama queen," Tim puts in.

Damian raised his head and hissed at Tim.

Tim jumped behind Dick and looked slighly scared.

"He hissed at me, Dick, you brat hissed at me!!"

"Shut up, Stupid," Damian mumbled, seeing as his face was yet again on the floor.

"Prat."

"Loser."

"Pain in the ass."

"Shit face."

"Arrog-"

"Guuuuuuys," Dick sighed. Again.

He wouldn´t survive till is date with Kori.

**Author's Note:**

> I don´t know if anyone is familier with this, but there was a picture on pinterest with the shirts, i was inspired somehow and TADA my first fic
> 
> Hope it was bearable.


End file.
